yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fit
(Not to be confused with FatMC) Fit and formerly called silentpedro, is a well known midfag on 2b2t and the leader of the Veterans. He has been playing 2b2t since 2013, and gained popularity during The Rusher War. Career Pre-Rusher Fit joined 2b2t in the summer of 2013, during the second spawn incursion. He traveled thousands of blocks out "surviving on zombie flesh and spider eyes" before starting a farm. He made his first base in a winter biome near spawn but it was griefed by Popbob , who killed Fit during the grief. He was a loner for his first year or so of 2b2t, until he was invited by James_Rustles in 2014 to join a base called the "Kool Kids Klub", where he helped build the largest gold farm on the server. When the base was discovered, Fit fled, and returned to a spawn base of his, where he began experimenting with powered flight, making the first successful flying machine and later the first flyover of spawn. Following this, he was approached by Sato, who invited him to Asgard II . After Oremonger was given coords to Asgard II by a leaker, the members of Asgard II griefed their own base to make sure no other player would have the satisfaction. When the coordinates were leaked and the third incursion began, Fit joined the team at Wrath Outpost and fought in the incursion. After it's conclusion, Fit traveled by flying machine far out in the End and set up "the DFC", an outpost for travelers, which he abandoned when he learned that Mojang planned to extend the End. Afterwards, Fit moved to Aureus City , began farming gold, and began searching for ruins on 2b2t. He also griefed some spawnbases or whatever was associated with the Imps on Jan 3rd, 2016 alongside Babbaj and Jared2013 . Rusher War When the Rusher Invasion began in the summer of 2016, Fit, in collaboration with Sato, created Team Veteran as a means to oppose the Rusher onslaught. It was a plan to both control a portion of the mass onslaught of new players but also lay a trap for an eventual betrayal by oldfags. However this betrayal attempt did not go over as planned, as Fit was eventually became shunned for many of his oldfag peers for "selling out" and collaborating with TheCampingRusher for the sake of perpetuating Youtube Minecraft-roleplay drama. During the course of the war, he began to rise to fame as he started to post several videos about 2b2t on his personal youtube channel, either showing montages of him killing Rushers, advertising Team Veteran, or doing base tours and history videos. By the end of the war, his fame was becoming larger than expected and due to this rise in popularity, many Veterans began to think that Fit was becoming somewhat soft towards his newfag subscribers, who the Veterans intended to backstab once the war was over with. Because of his YouTube success, many people began labeling him a "jewtubber". Post-War Fit declared the Rusher War officially over on October 9th, 2016, and put Team Veteran to rest. On November 10th, 2016, he went to the End to prepare for the 1.11 update on 2b2t, before the great rush for shulker boxes starts. He eventually returned to the overworld on December 7th, 2016, during the chaos of the Fifth Incursion. He declared a short resurrection of Team Veteran as a reaction to a French Youtuber with 600,000 subscribers named AgentGB, who joined 2b2t and showcased the server on his channel. However, in response to the large amounts of hate that he was receiving, AgentGB mentioned that he did not intend to create a 2b2t series on his channel and so never created another video. After this, Fit went into a decline on 2b2t, after the Airship Record Stream and the Boat Record Stream. During this time, he quickly logged onto 2b2t and said: "If you disliked 2b2t in June 2016, you're going to dislike it even more in June 2017." In January 2017, he returned to the server to kill some Newfags in Spawn, and tour random monuments. He also had a positive reaction to AntVenom 's idea of joining the server. He states that Ant is more respectful of the server, unlike Rusher who came into 2b2t without notice. On February 25th, 2017, he started to construct a new, entirely underground base, without showing any bedrock, but two days later it was found by ChromeCrusher anyway. He attacked fit while he was livestreaming, but he was unable to kill him. In that point the base was only a giant hole in the ground, so fit didn't lose too much. Later, on March 3rd, he tried to establish another, even safer base, this time in the sky, so no naturally generated terrain is shown. Eventually he invited AlphaComputer and ChromeChrusher (it has been speculated, that Fit did that so Chrome wouldnt find it later and grief it like the other base incident). During March, he toured the freshly griefed Wintermelon, and made a clickbait video about the Apocalypse Exploit, declaring the "end of 2b2t". On April 4th, he started his journey to the World Border, through the +X nether highway. He arrived to Point Nemo, in April 24th, and several former diggers, including Byrnsy gathered, to celebrate his arrival. Later some people blamed him, for generating too much attention around the place, which may have caused the new wave of griefing in Point Nemo. On May 18th, another drama involving Fit, broke out as he visited the diggers secret base, Point Dory, without their permission. In the very same video he announced, that he'll go back to spawn, feeding the speculations, and panic about June 1st. Fit went on to join the Spawn Masons a day later. After June 1st, with Rusher not returning to 2b2t, Fit made a memorial video about the War like many other people did at the time. He is currently doing pretty much the same livestreams and videos that he has been doing before June 1st, like his Alpha gameplay series, his 1.12 series, 2b2t vids, etc. However, now heHe has currently attended Vidcon 2017 and made a video about it as a 150K subscriber special. He also met Rusher in real life during the trip, showing that things settled between the two. Fit claimed that Rusher was one of the parts that caused his YouTube success. Relationships * TheCampingRusher - TheCampingRusher is Fit's archenemy. Ever since the Rusher War began, Fit and Rusher had a tense rivalry. This rivalry would also go further out than 2b2t, an example of which is when Fit was streaming his Server Crash Series, and joins TheArchon as an attempt to ruin Rusher while he is recording a factions episode. This led to TheCampingRusher banning him on TheArchon. However, as of 2017, Fit claims that they are on good terms now. This was proven at Vidcon 2017 when Fit visited Rusher in real life. * Sato86 - Fit views Sato as a good friend and was the person who invited Fit to Asgard II. He was introduced to Fit by James_Rustles and fought with him during the Third Incursion. During the Rusher War, Fit trains under Sato to simulate 2b2t PvP situations in a private server. * NedaT - Fit was originally hostile to NedaT, until they engaged in a duel, in which Fit won and gained respect for her. They also fought with each other during the Biggest Battle in 2b2t History. * Offtopia - Fit and Offtopia have a complicated friend-enemy relationship. They were friends during the Third Incursion and the Rusher War, until the Torogadude Incident and Rusher responded in a video. Rusher claimed that he and Fit had a partnership and Fit gave him the coords to the Crystal Islands , something Offtopia built. Offtopia felt betrayed and angered, he blocked FitMC from all social media and all ways of contacting him. Fit wanted to fix their relationship, especially since he said he never leaked the Crystal Islands to Rusher. Fit tried all ways, and eventually he stumbled upon Offtopia's drain. He wanted to ask if he can tour the base, but since Offtopia blocked him, he was not able to. He toured the base and put a sign to patch things up between them. He later gave up on trying to resolve the conflict and ultimately became enemies with Offtopia.On February 4th, 2018 Fit and some others griefed Viper Base, officially an end of the rivalry that they had since the end of the Rusher War. However, everybody knows it was just for YouTube views. * ChromeCrusher - Chrome was the first one to find Fitlantis thanks to a new dupe exploit, and was able to destroy Fit's 2017 Underground Base while in construction. However, they seem to be good friends again, as Chrome now bases with Fit in his skybase. * 2F4U - Fit hates 2F4U, likely for the distribution of the Xdolf client which is a major contributor to the Future client which Fit is a fanboy of. Drama During the war, however, people began to conspire against Fit that he was in kahoots with Rusher. Evidence to this is the fact that Rusher proposed a deal to work with FitMC. This deal was that Fit would provide Rusher with coords to bases and that Rusher would promote his channel. Eventually, his youtube channel began to grow and he gained 77,000 subscribers at the end of the Rusher War. This lead to many people believing Fit to be a sellout. Offtopia believed that Fit gave Rusher the coords to the Crystal Islands but Fit denied this by stating that it was a random person who leaked the coords to Rusher by DMing him on twitter. The second conspiracy is that Fit is becoming a second Rusher as his fanbase continues to grow and brings more people to the server. This conspiracy made several oldfags turn against Team Veteran as he was becoming the exact thing that they were fighting against. When Fit returned to 2b2t on January 2017, he stated that most of these people are just remaining Rushers and people who hate him. to be closed.]] Fit has also been proven to team up with Hausemaster to remove lag machines. There were many instances where Fit was about to join and then the server either restarted or an existing lag disappeared. Category:People Category:Mid Fag Category:YouTubers Category:Youtuber Category:Youtube Category:Players